


Maybe in the future

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (only a litol), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Wistful, just look at my username, or so hajime thinks, so basically im kinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: For the first time, Nagito's birthday is remembered.
Relationships: (its more of an implied crush in one line smh), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 106





	Maybe in the future

Nagito rounded the corner, books in hand, and half of his face bandaged up. Of course, his luck cycle never fails, and he’d gotten a dodgeball thrown at his face as he passed by the gymnasium. He wasn't even.. _inside_ the gym. No, the dodgeball broke through the glass windows of the door, and knocked him unconscious for a little while. He’d woken up in the nurse's office, and the nurse bandaged up his face for him. Though, knowing his luck, he’d trip and break a bone from not being able to see out of his left eye.

But now, thanks to that incident, he’s late to his class. It’s nothing new, however. He comes to class late a lot, but it’s still a minor annoyance.

..

When Nagito finally reaches his classroom door, he questions if he’s even in the right room. Usually, Chisa always keeps the classroom doors open in the mornings, so he’s.. rather confused. 

He tests the waters by knocking. He can’t peer inside because there’s something blocking the small window. It looks like.. black construction paper? Why would that be taped to the--

“Ah..?!” It’s a quick motion, but the door opens, and a hand reaches out and grabs his arm, pulling him inside the room. “What are--”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOMAEDA-KUN!”

He’s stunned. Just-- stunned into silence. They.. actually.. remembered his birthday..?

“W-W-Why is he crying?!” Mikan shrieks from across the room.

“Shut up, pig breath!” Hiyoko shouts, and Mikan makes a shrill noise in response. “They’re happy tears!”

“Uh.. are you guys sure about that? He’s crying pretty hard.” Kazuichi questions, furrowing his brows and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Y-Yes.. they’re ah, happy tears. I’m overjoyed, t-that ultimates such as yourself would remember the birthday of someone as lowly.. as myself.” Nagito wipes his tears, laughing quietly to himself. He doesn’t think _anyone_ has ever remembered his birthday, come to think of it.

“Would you cut that out already?!” Akane punches her palm with her fist. “If you don’t stop talkin’ about yourself like that i’m gonna have to knock some sense into ya’!”

“..I don’t think that will be necessary, Owari-chan.” Chiaki steps forward, patting Akane on the shoulder before making her way over to Nagito. “Well? Are you going to come celebrate your birthday, Komaeda-kun? We got you gifts.”

“Y-You all.. got presents for me..? I truly do not deserve this, I shouldn’t--”

  
Chiaki places her hand over his, smiling at him with compassion. He’s silenced from his previous rant. “You _do_ deserve this, Komaeda-kun. If you didn’t, we wouldn’t have thrown you a party in the first place.”

“Even if I.. do not agree. I will accept your gifts, as I do not want you to feel as though you’ve wasted your money on me.”

“Komaeda-kun!” Sonia announces, clasping her hands together. “Would you be so kind as to open my gift first?” He can’t.. say no.

“Ah, of course, Sonia-chan.”

Practically everyone grabs their gift and crowds around him at once. It’s a little overwhelming, but.. he’s happy. He truly is.

“T-Thank you all so much..”

“Dammit, guys. He’s going to start crying again!” Fuyuhiko states from his place away from the crowd, Peko by his side.

.

..

…

Hajime passes through the halls as quickly as he can. He just has to deliver something to a teacher-- and then he has to get out of here. It’s a rare chance that he gets to step foot out of the reserve course building, so he’s getting a good eyeful as he glances at the Ultimate’s in the halls.

_“Dammit, guys. He’s going to start crying again!”_

A voice echoes throughout the hallway, and Hajime turns his head towards the room it had came from. He can’t see inside the room, for there’s a shadow cast over the door. Or perhaps, it’s a covering? He doesn’t understand why there would be something covering the window, but curiosity gets the better of him, and he walks over and presses his ear to the door. 

_“Ah, guys.. one at a time I can’t keep up..!”_

_“Unwrap them faster, Komaeda-kun! You have a lot more gifts to get through!”_

“Komaeda-kun..” Hajime whispers to himself. That’s the pretty white-haired boy, right? Is it his birthday or something? Damn.. if only he could wish him a happy birthday without getting shunned by the entire class. He doesn’t think birthday wishes from a reserve course student would mean very much to an ultimate anyways.

With that thought plaguing his mind, he walks off. 

Maybe in the future.

.

..

...

_“Hey… Can you hear me...?”_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the sad (?) bit at the end. i had to do it
> 
> but!! hap birth nagito!!! my comfort character... my son... my boy..


End file.
